Advancements in communications technology have allowed people to connect and communicate with each other in numerous ways. People are able to call each other, send messages (e.g., text messages, instant messages, and email messages), post files, links, and comments on social media websites, blogs, and other websites for others to see, and exchange data in other ways using their devices.
Although these advancements may have increased our ability to establish a technological connection with others, many still find it difficult to effectively communicate with others.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide tools that allow users of communication devices to communicate more easily and on a more personal, human level with their contacts.